The Beast of Gévaudan
by Mikeylake
Summary: The Alpha pack has arrived and with a bag of new tricks. Stiles is bitten but instead of becoming a beta, he jumps right to being an Alpha. Scott's Alpha. The plot thickens when the newly formed Stilinski pack must team up with the Hale pack to not only stop the Alpha pack, but save their family and friends in the process.
1. Chapter 1

The pale light of the gibbous moon filtered through the tree top.

The woods were void of noise which was never a good sign for stiles. He voiced this opinion.

"Umm….Scott!"

Scott shushed him harshly before turning to sniff the air. Never being one to just shush (which was probably going to get him killed one day) Stiles tried again.

"Isn't it weird that we're in these vast woods in California where there are bears, and coyotes, and owls, and deer, and kanima but besides our breathing, it's completely silent?"

"There's someone here!"

Stiles gave a heavy eye roll that he swore he could hear in the dead silence.

"Well that's comforting!"

"Shut it, Stiles, I'm trying to concentrate."

Stiles opened his mouth to give a smartass retort but a twig snapped to his left and any smartassness he'd had packed up its shit and left.

Scott had Stiles' back against a tree in seconds.

"Stiles, if I tell you to run, book it toward the road that way and don't stop until you see people! Understood?"

"I can't leave you here, Scott; especially when there's something out there!"

"Don't you mean someone?"

Stiles grabbed Scott and pulled him toward him.

"Scott, PLEASE tell me you're really good and throwing your voice and making it sound like a burly biker!"

Scott gave a soft snort.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

Stiles whined low in his throat, sending Scott into protection mode.

"Who's out there and what do you want?"

Only silence greeted them. The hammering of a heart beat caught Scotts ear before it vanished.

"I can hear another heart beat." Stiles withered against the tree.

"Well, we've ruled out ghost, vampires, the Grinch, and Davy jones. Good to know."

Chuckling that was low and dangerous cascaded through the once silent filled spaces and made every hair on stiles entire body stand on end.

"I like the skinny one, he's funny."

Scott made a feral sound low in his throat before crouching in front of stiles with fangs bared.

"Show yourself, coward!"

Again a chuckle sounded that seemed to come for nowhere and everywhere at the same time. Stiles whined before bending down and grabbing the biggest stick and putting a death grip on it.

"You smell like a beta, little wolf, but you protect like an Alpha… How interesting. Who do you belong to?"

Scott opened his mouth to speak but stiles piped up before he could.

"Um, this is 2012 and while I'm sure that Scotts Hispanic roots may have meant he could have been enslaved in the 1800's, he can't legally belong to anyone right now."

"STILES! He was asking who my Alpha is!"

"OH… well this is awkward!" Scott rolled his eyes.

"I don't belong to anyone! I stand alone."

Silence greeted his statement and for too many seconds, the only thing that could be heard was their labored breathing.

"Huh…Maybe we Sca- SCOTT!"

Scott wheeled around just in time to see Stiles feet disappear into the leaves. He jumped with all of his might but it wasn't nearly high enough!

"STILES!"

A blood chilling scream wrapped itself around Scott's throat and refused to let go. He backed up before running at full speed toward the oak and climbing it like his life depended on it.

When he was half way up, a mass was hurled toward him, knocking them both to the ground.

Scott knew the scent instantly. But, more importantly, he could hear a heartbeat. He gathered stiles into his arms and surveyed his body. He could smell blood but couldn't see it.

"Stiles, you gotta tell me where you're bleeding!" Stiles winced hard at the sudden movement of being in Scotts arms.

"Arm." Scott reached to grab the nearest arm to his free hand when the hair on the back of his neck stood on end and the need to expose his throat to the presence of an Alpha became almost all consuming.

"You're welcome." He whispered harshly, his lips lightly brushing Scotts ear before his presence vanished all together.

"What in the fuck does he mean you're welcome?" Stiles spat from the ground before resting his head on Scott's chest.

"I have a feeling we're going to find out!"


	2. Chapter 2

I came too slowly. my head spun lightly before slumping back to the pillow it'd been resting on. When did I get in bed? I groaned for all I was worth before trying again to move my head from the pillow.

After what had to be forever, I finally managed to sit up despite the firm protest of my entire body.

Movement that wasn't mine shifted in the bed and all at once, I reacted. Before I could blink, I was crouched against a wall and a sound that would have usually made me piss myself erupted up my throat and pierced the once silent room.

A full second ticked by before I realized it was Scott who'd moved. It was also Scott who was in an identical defensive stance on the other side of my bed. I straightened myself fully before putting my hand in the air in mock surrender.

It was then I noticed I had claws.

"Shit!" I said too loudly before swinging my arms into the air and sending the shelf above me flying off the wall.

I spun on his heel, catching everything that flew from the shelf before it had a chance to hit the ground. Well, everything except for the shelf itself. That found my small toe.

"GOD FUCKING DAMNIT ALL TO BLOODY FUCKING HELL!" I yelled before tossing all of the little trinkets and whatnots onto the floor and grabbing my probably bleeding pinky toe.

Scott couldn't do much but look on in amusement. He was sure that he was nowhere near this amusing when he was newly turned.

"Well don't just stand there looking fucking merry, get me a Band-Aid, would you?!"

Scott couldn't help the chuckle that slipped from between his lips.

"Stiles, I doubt you'll need a Band-Aid." The smile on Scotts' face only grew when the look of frustrated confusion spun into my features.

"What do you mean I won't need a Band-Aid? Did you not just see the heavy shelf fall from the sky and more than likely break my toe?

Scott nodded. "Oh, I saw it. But I also saw the fact that, not only do you have claws, you caught every item that was on that shelf before it hit the ground."

For the first time in goodness knew how long, I was at an utter loss for words. my mouth opened to speck but only an exasperated exhale met my wish.

"Don't you remember?" I could only shake his head.

"The last thing I remember was us being at your house watching Ted."

If the look on Scotts face was anything to go by, that definitely wasn't the last thing he should be remembering.

"Dude, that was two days ago!" I shot to his feet; the pain in his toe all but gone.

"What do you mean two days ago? Today is Saturday, right?"

Scott smiled that stupid crooked smile before pointing to my phone.

"Check." I snorted before grabbing my phone from the bedside table. I'd barely taken a full step before I horror hit me in the gut.

"My toe doesn't hurt anymore! Scott, why doesn't my toe hurt anymore?"

"That's one of the many perks of being a were… super healing."

I stared at starred Scott for all of two seconds before doubling over in laughter.

"For a second, you almo-

Air screamed a warning that my body naturally reacted to. My eyes locked onto the fast approaching projectile and I caught it effortlessly.

"Scott, what the fu- Oh….Oh god…I shouldn't have been able- When did I- I need to sit down!" The words were barely out of my mouth before I'd plopped onto my bad face first.

"Mmm mmm mMmmMm"

Scott chuckled loudly at my frustrated pillow talk.

"What?"

The groan that passed my lips shifted into a growl and my stomach dropped.

"How Scott?"

"You were bitten by an Alpha."

I suppressed another groan. "Thank you Captain fucking obvious but HOW did it happen? And why don't I remember it."

Scott sighed.

"Well your memory loss is probably my fault. You kinda hit your head…on a rock….really hard….when I dropped you."

My head snapped up almost too fast and I'm sure that, if looks could kill, Scott would one dead pup.

"What? You try carrying 143 pounds of lifeless Stiles two whole miles and see if your arms don't give once or twice."

It was my turn to sigh. "So, what happened?"

"Well we were at my house when I got a text telling me to meet in the woods behind school. It was signed A so I thought it was from Allison."

"Why'd you think it was from Allison?"

Scott shrugged. "A random text from a number I don't know signed with an A. I was hopeful!"

"Yeah yeah, spare me the details! What happened when we got there?"

"Well, nothing happened at first. We just kinda walked around the woods to see if I could catch Allison's scent. We'd been there all of ten minutes before I picked something up."

My eyes widened slightly. "Allison?"

Scott snorted

"Big foot? Please tell me big foot?"

The look on Scotts face told me that it wasn't.

"Then what?"

"We heard this voice."

"Oh God, we're crazy too?" I threw my hands in the air.

"No, it was like this really smooth, dangerous sounding voice. It was like Darth Vader meets Milk Chocolate."

Scott's eyes gazed into a world Stiles couldn't see.

"He asked me who my alpha was. When I told him I didn't have one, he attacked and bit you."

Scotts retelling struck something in me and slowly the truth of his words unraveled my memory. My hand left hand came to rest on my right forearm. This was where I'd been bitten. I could feel it.

I inhaled deeply. "So I'm a wolf now?"

"Yeah….But."

"Oh no, I don't think I can handle a but without a shot…or two…or ten!"

Scott chuckled. "Well you better go get your dads Jack because this one's a doozy."

"UHHH!" Frustration didn't even cover how I felt. "What else could possibly come with this shit storm?"

Scott stood

"Well, after the alpha bit you, he whispered in my ear "You're welcome." When he said it, I didn't understand but now I do."

"What are you saying Scott?"

"Well, long story short. You're not just a werewolf, Stiles. You're an alpha. You're my alpha…

I inhaled sharply before black engulfed me.


	3. Chapter 3

The dark was peaceful; and for a second, I felt like I was floating.

Like all other good things, however, it came to an end.

Consciousness stirred and one by one, my senses began to return. Light wafts of antiseptic filtered to my nostrils accompanied with a scent I'd recognize no matter how unconscious I was.

"Scott?" I all but forced. My throat flashed white hot and my eyes shot open. Why couldn't I move?

"Hey dude, don't try and speak."

Naturally, I opened my mouth to do the exact thing Scott just told me not to do only to have a hand come to cover my mouth.

"Don't. Speak. Stiles. You've gotta let your throat heal." Scott's voice was forceful but loving leaving me with no choice but to comply.

So instead, I moved my hands against my bindings before raising an eyebrow. Scott, being the smart cookie he was, knew exactly the question I was trying to ask.

"You were thrashing around and I couldn't contain you by myself so I knocked you out and chained you up."

Scott's answer only proved to add more questions to the already long list of quarries I had. Pulling against my bindings, I pointed to my throat. His eyes flash with sorrow before becoming glassy. Were those tears?

Something purely primitive stirred within causing the wolf to crawl from the place in now inhabited in my soul and blast to the forefront.

Strength and energy stirred anew and the bindings that held me didn't stand a chance. Scott jumped at the sound of splintering metal but any reaction that would have followed was met by my embrace.

And that was when Scott broke. Sobs racked his body and he was shaking like a puppy in the rain.

"You stopped breathing…..and I tried CPR….it didn't work stiles…Then…Then…Deaton got here….He forced a tube down your throat and pumped air and you started breathing."

Scott grabbed onto me tighter and all I could do was hold him.

If fear was a living thing, it now dwelled in Scotts eyes. If sorrow was a scent, it rolled off Scott in waves and if tears were memories, each one that fell from his eyes was of us.

"I felt you slipping away. I could smell it."

Pain that wasn't mine swelled within; his pain. I could feel how terrified he'd been. It was like I'd experienced it myself.

"That thing you feel is called an Alpha bond."

I all but jumped out of my skin at the suddenness of Deaton's voice. Pinpricks of unease fired across my skin and I barely suppressed a snarl; the wolf within did not like being snuck up on and neither did the Stiles within.

Deaton snickered before coming to stand in front of Scott and I.

"How'd you know I was feeling Scotts pain?"

True to form, he answered my question with one of his own.

"What do you know about Alpha wolves, Stiles?" My arm fell from where it'd been resting on Scott shoulders before I shrugged.

"Umm...They're the leaders of the pack. They can control their betas and make them shift. They can become big, terrifying, eight foot tall wolf creatures that have a severe hatred for helpless blue jeeps."

Scott chocked out a chuckling sob before wiping his eyes. Deaton shock his head.

"So you barely know the basics."

"How much more is there to know?" Scott asked.

A smile spread across Deaton's face before he pulled a small but thick book from his back pocket and threw it on the table I'd just been on.

"Lots."

I looked down at the book, puzzled.

"Le Loup Garou?" Scott asked. The puzzled expression on my face perfectly echoed in his voice.

"Yes. It's a French lore about people with gifts like yours. More importantly, it's a very well detailed book that gives you all the information you'll ever need about pack, shifts."

Deaton paused to look directly at me.

"And Alphas."

I sighed. "That's good and all but how in holy hell did I become an Alpha."

Deaton smirked. "I'm not entirely sure, but I have a couple of theories." He moved around the table before coming to a cage that housed a rather pissed looking pussy.

"There are two very known ways for one to become an alpha." He began, grabbing the water and food from the cat's enclosure and handing them to Scott with a smile.

"Would you mind?" Scott was a little slow on the uptake but eventually understood; grabbing the bowls from Deaton and going to fill them.

"Now, where was I…Oh yes. There are two known ways that a wolf moves up from a Beta to an Alpha. One is an event that you've witnessed yourself. It's when a beta successfully kills an Alpha thus taking over his position instantly."

Deaton began taking more bowls out of more cages as he talked; setting them out for Scott to retrieve and fill.

"Secondly, which is a bit rarer, is a beta forming a pack of their own and slowly gaining the abilities of an Alpha until they eventually become one."

I chuckled. "Leave it to me to not fit into either of those categories. Even as a wolf I'm an oddity. Great."

Deaton, having finished emptying the cages of their dishes, grabbed the small, brown leather bound book for the table and tossed it to me.

"Turn to page 102."

I raised an eyebrow before looking to Scott who was still filling bowls. He gave a knowing nod before grabbing the last of the bowls and walking to the storage room.

I flipped to page 102 and read it out load.

"Out of all the ways an Alpha is formed there is one that is truly rare. There are stories told that speak of humans who possess the strength, wit and cunning of an Alpha before they are bitten, and upon receiving the bite, become Alphas instantly. These humans, once turned, will be stronger, faster, and more dangerous than all others and so too, will their Betas. These Alphas are referred to as Les supérieurs or the superior ones."

I looked up at Deaton, then at Scott.

"So, you're telling me that I was so kick ass as a human that I skipped being a beta and went straight to Alpha status?"

Deaton smirked while Scott beamed. "In a manner of speaking, yes."

"Oh this is so going to piss Derek off!"

Scott roared with laughter.

"Keep reading." Deaton instructed and I complied.

The last know Superior one known to have been turned was in the Margeride Mountains in south-central France in 1764. The world held its breath as this monster plagued the providence of Gévaudan before it was put to death in 1767. The monster came to be known as _La Bête du Gévaudan."_

_I paused. "That sounds really familiar."_

_Deaton nodded. "The second theory I have is a bit farfetched but possible. You see, it is said that Superior ones are not just randomly born but come from an original; more specifically, the first known Alpha blessed by the moon. If this is true than not only are you special, stiles but that you are a direct decedent from the original Alpha wolf."_

_I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face._

_"So, not only and I amazing but my whole family tree is amazing?" I fist pumped before I knew what I was doing. _

_"STILINSKI: 1 the rest of the world Z.E.R.O!" _

_Scott rolled his eyes before grabbing a broom and heading back to the store room. _

_I couldn't help but be happy. This being an alpha thing was suddenly better. And now, it was time to piss Derek off. _


	4. Chapter 4

After talking with Deaton for another half an hour about all things Alpha and pack related, Scott and I headed, with some convincing on my part, to the hale house.

I was doing my best to suppress a grin but if the look on Scotts face was anything to go by, I wasn't doing a very good job.

"Try not to look too pleased, it'll only piss Derek off. There are only two of us and he has him, Isaac and Jackson."

I considered Scott for a moment before giving my best serious face.

"You're right. It's not fair odds….Maybe I should get some rope and have you tie me up, then they at least stand half a chance." I'd barely finished my sentence before Scott gave a warm laugh that I couldn't help join.

That was how the rest of the ride went. One of us cracking a joke, the other laughing even if it was terrible and a comfort and peace so thick in the small confines of my Jeep it could be cut with a knife and served with a side of coffee.

When we were about a quarter of a mile from Derek's, I pulled the jeep to a halt on the side of the road, earning a more than confused look from Scott.

"We need the element of surprise." I said in reply to his unasked question, forcing as much 1950's private investor into my voice as I could before giving a wink.

Scott smirked. "And since they all know the sound of your jeep, we'd be fingered long before we could execute our plan... Got it!" Scott picked up what I threw down and it was all I could do not to burst into laughter. The look of accomplishment slid from his face with the passing second.

"What?"

"Dude, you said fingered!" I all but spat before falling into a fit of giggles.

Scott chuckled. "I did huh?" he said before joining my laughter with the warm sound of his own.

"Okay…Okay…Head in the game! We need a plan of attack." Scott's laughter dwindled and his smile slowly faded.

"This is your idea and you're telling me you don't have a plan?"

"Well I do, but I kinda like Isaac and blowing up the house would probably kill him too."

Scott starred at me gobsmacked.

"What? I'm kidding dude!" I said with an almost too playful snort.

"I mean really, where'd we even get explosives in the first place…Unless…Do you think Dea… Nevermind." Scott just starred on with a look that was torn between terrified and slightly amused.

"So, do you have a plan?" Scott asked after a full 20 seconds of silence. I shrugged.

"I thought we'd just go in and start hitting anything that moves with a really big stick…OF COURSE I HAVE A PLAN. They don't call me Stiles "Man with the plan" Stilinski for nothing."

"No one calls you that."

I rolled my eyes. "Really Scott! If we're gonna be a team, you gotta start backing me up!"

Scott smiled before getting out of the car. "Whatever you say, babe!"

I smiled hard! "See that's more…what'd you just call me?" Only another chuckle came from Scott before his form was swallowed by the dense forest. I gave my head a quick shake because I was obviously hearing things before following Scott in.

Once we were a good ways in I started to explain the plan.

"Right, this is how it's gonna go down. You're gonna run around for a bit and work up a sweat. Maybe cut yourself on something for just a bit of added effect. Once you're good and sweaty, you're gonna get close to Derek's and give a good howl… one that will shake the rafters.

Scott just nodded, excitement playing at the edges of his eyes and mouth providing fuel to the already raging fire that was my evil mind.

"When they come running tell them you're being chased by an Alpha and that you barely escaped with your life. I'll take it from there!"

"What about the fact that I smell like you and your scent being so well infused with that of an Alpha wolf?"

I smirked. I swear Scott was much smarter than he or other gave him credit for. Here I was a practical genius and I'd barely thought of that.

"That fact is easily explained when you're wearing a hoodie of mine I haven't worn for about a week. They'll get an Alpha's scent mingled with that of HUMAN Stiles making them think you were with me before you were "attacked".

Scotts grin grew before he shrugged out of the hoodie he'd previously dawned and replaced it with mine. Once the hoodie was on, he gave me a last smile before changing and sprinting full speed slightly away from Derek's and eventually out of sight.

After about 2 minutes, I started following the sent trail Scott had left. Being sure to occasionally rub against a tree every now and then to ensure my scent was well and truly there. Once I'd followed Scott's scent to where I thought was half way, I deviated from his trail and in a full out run, made one of my own.

And before long, the Hale house came into view. Seconds ticked by before a howl that was filled with need and sorrow etched itself into every inch of the forest before seeming to echo for miles.

Every molecule of my being needed to react to his call. Pain seared through my fingertips and claws erupted from my once bitten down nail buds. My body tensed and for a fleeting second, Scotts howl wasn't just a call for help, it was a call for me, a call for his Alpha.

Seconds resembled hours as I stood and watched Scott act hurt and terrified. For a moment I found myself wondering when Scott had become such a good actor. The wind pick up for a moment and the scent of his blood teased my nose.

My feet moved forward of their own accord and I had to grab onto the nearest tree to keep myself from going any further. I may be downwind, but the trees thinned out up ahead and all it'd take was a quick glance for my cover to be blown.

"HELP!" Scott screamed. Faintly, I could hear hurried movements from inside Derek's house and grinned as my plan fit together like a snug puzzle.

A puzzle that got well and truly blown to fucking bits.

"STILES!" Scott screamed before the last syllable infused into another howl that called to me so fiercely, so completely that before I knew what was happening, I was running.

And the closer I became the surer I was of one thing. Scott was not acting.


	5. Chapter 5

Each step took an eternity. Every exhale seemed to ignite my lungs with the reminder to breath that I ignored.

It took me seconds to reach him, but once I had, I wished I hadn't. My knees grew weak at the sight of Scott's bloodied form. Claw marks of varying degrees riddled his chest and arms. Dirt caked his hair and tears stained his face. But, the most notable thing about Scott was the look in his eyes. The usual smooth brown of his irises had hardened; darkened. They no longer held the light that'd shine through even in the darkest of moments.

They held no hope.

Scott opened his mouth in an attempt to speak. An attempt I foiled.

"Shh.. don't try and speak." I forced an edge of command into my voice knowing that, if Scott and I had anything in common, it was doing things people told us not to do. He gave a disgruntled snort before settling into my grip.

Air wheezed from his body in quick, labored increments. Almost like he was trying to catch his breath but, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't.

"Scott, buddy, you gotta breath slower. You're never gonna catch your breath if you keep breathing like that." I smiled at him despite the sting of tears that burned my eyes.

"Remember what Dr. Lane Said? In through your nose, out through your mouth!"

He gave a slight nod before trying to breathe though his nose and out his mouth.

"There ya -

Pinpricks of awareness nipped at the back of my neck causing me to spin and drop into a defensive crouch before I could finish my sentence. Heavy vibrations rolled through my body; white hot pain seared the inside of my mouth and fingertips for a split second and a noise akin to a pissed lion crossed with a bulldozer radiated for somewhere in my body and cascaded to every ear within a 25 foot radius.

My vision focused bringing a surprised and terrified looking Isaac into view. I straightened instantly, composing myself as much as I could before speaking.

"Where's Derek?"

Isaacs' eyes darted to Scotts crumpled form before coming to rest on me with a renewed look of terror etched on his face.

Realization hit quickly. I stepped toward Isaac with hands held high.

"I didn't do this to Scott, Isaac. He was attacked by another Alpha and I need to get him inside and stop the bleeding. Where's Derek?"

Isaacs' body became rigid. His eyes widened and flashed a brilliant yellow before he took a full step back.

My brow farrowed and my head tilted in confusion.

"Isaac, I'm not gonna hurt you, I swear! I just need hel—Isaac, what's wrong?"

A low whine slipped for Isaacs' mouth. "Behind you!" He whispered in a shattered voice before taking another step back.

My body straightened. Instinct drove my movements. I turned on my heel and stepped in front of Scott in one fluid motion.

The sun hung low in the sky causing dense shadows to play at the edges of the nearby tree line; a tree line that housed a pair of low, beaming red eyes.

The wolf within did not take kindly to being stalked and presented itself in seconds. Hair sprouted, nails elongated, canines sharpened and distended and every sense was heightened to super human precision.

"Isaac, take Scott and get inside!" My voice dripped with authority and a promise of consequence if left un-obeyed.

Rustling leaves and quick feet served as confirmation to my request.

Too bad my confirmation was this alphas sign to attack. A slight twitch in eye movement was the only warning I got before a wolf that could rival Peter launched itself from the cover of trees and shadow toward a retreating Isaac.

"NO!" I tried to shout only to have it come out a fierce roar. Every muscle in my legs coiled and I launched myself into the air, meeting the other wolf side-on with a loud thud.

Claws made contact with flesh and I dove them in as deep as they'd go, earning a screaming snarl for my efforts.

Isaac turned to me and for once again his eyes flashed bright amber.

All signs pointed to him stopping and trying to help and I was having none of that. If I was killed, he'd be Scotts only mean of protection. A protection that was leveled to zero if he died trying to help me.

"Don't stop dumbass! Get him in the house and get him safe!"

I barely got my words out before the wolf twisted out of my grip, reset his stance and lunged at me with fangs bared.

The air screamed a warning and I dropped. The wolf soared through the air where I'd just been before crashing onto the ground and lunging toward me for a second time.

This time I was ready. I waited until I could see the drool drip from the edge of his mouth before dropping once more and lashing at its side with my foot with as much force as I could muster.

Bone crunched under the force of the blow and air left its body by way of a loud yelp.

I rolled to my feet before lashing out with a clawed hand. The hit connected with flesh and blood pooled at the site of each slash.

The smell of their blood drove me beyond mad. My hand was up and my mind was made. This would be the final blow.

Terror sillouated the irises of the wolf below me. And, as our eyes locked, all hope drained for the red of the alphas eyes. My hand came down with enough force to take its head clean off. With death emanate, the wolf's eyes closed and peace claimed his features.

Space closed and his death was so close I could taste it. But with mere inches between claw and flesh, I stopped.

"Scott!"

The alpha opened its' eyes. A shimmer of hope glinted in his eyes before they again flashed a brilliant red. He bucked violently, catching me off guard and sending me off of him. But, instead of attacking again, it broke into a hobbling run before the trees and shadows swallowed it's' form.

The threat of danger having passed, my limbs screamed in celebration and I slowly made my way toward Derek's' front door.

Something told me that this wouldn't be the last time we got a visit from a fully changed Alpha. But even worse, that something also told me that, the next time we saw them, they wouldn't be alone.


	6. Chapter 6

The moment I walked through Derek's door my eyes fell on Scotts bloodied, seemingly lifeless form.

Tears welled and it took every ounce of control I had not to let them fall. I'm an alpha now -I told myself. Alphas don't cry.

After a brief mental preparation, I walked further into the house, closing the door behind me with enough force to alert a focused Isaac of my presence. Even though I was sure he'd heard me enter, with the way he was focused on trying to get Scotts wounds to stop bleeding, it seemed only fitting to announce my presence in a more notable way.

"Why won't the bleeding stop?" He said to no one specifically. His voice was frantic and even from where I stood, I could see him shaking. Fear rolled off of him in waves, his heart raced.

I moved closer and noticed for the first time he was crying.

My heart reacted before my head could and I closed the distance between us in three short strides.

"Move!"

The commend in my voice was automatic, enslaving Isaac and forcing him to do as I bid. He hesitated for only a second before moving further up the staircase, giving me room to help Scott.

I gave him a quick look of thanks before returning my full attention to Scott. His shirt had been removed and was now being used as a pillow. The gashes in his chest and sides were still bleeding, his breathing was shallow and his heart beat was growing weaker by the minute.

What I had to do was simple but to say it was easy would be the biggest lie I'd ever tell. I steadied my breathing, closed my eyes and focused on the anger; on the wolf. Energy magnified, power surged and the wolf took control.

And so too, did instinct.

I leaned toward the deepest gash on Scotts chest, squeezed my eyes shut, and dragged my tongue across the wound.

A sharp intake of breath rang out for above and it was all I could do not to stop licking Scott's wounds.

His blood was like liquid fire on my tongue, making my mind explode with the sweetness of it. My eyes opened fully and I tucked into Scotts wounds like it was ice cream, lapping greedily at the other gashes and watching as the bleeding slowed to a stop after I'd licked each of them clean.

Slowly, his breathing began to even and his heart beat grew stronger.

"That a boy, Scott." I muttered. Scotts head moved a bit and Isaac and I both reacted. He lifted Scotts head and placed it on his infinitely more comfortable thigh and I ripped my t-shirt off and began cleaning the caked blood from his body the best I could.

"Help me turn him, Isaac."

He did as I asked without a moment's hesitation –turning Scott onto his stomach so I could lick the jagged claw racks that spanned from the nape of his neck to the middle of his back.

Again I leaned in, flattened my tongue and licked each scar with as much skill and precision as licking someone could have. Half way up the second of three gashes, a small moan slipped from Scotts lips and a scent I couldn't quite place began to sting the air.

And if the sharp intake of breath he took was anything to go by, Isaac smelled it, too.

Once Scott's wounds showed signs that the healing process had begun, did I de-wolf.

"I don't suppose there's a working, somewhat clean, bathroom around here where we can clean up, is there?"

My question fell on deaf ears.

"Hello!"

With that Isaac snapped back to reality so quick I was surprised he didn't get whiplash.

"Huh?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Is there a bathroom where Scott and I can clean up?"

Isaac nodded before pointing to a heavily shadowed hallway to the right of us.

"Down this hall second door on your left."

I gave him a quick smile of thanks before collecting Scott in my arms with startling ease and carrying him toward where Isaac hand pointed.

"Oh and clean towels are in the cabinet behind the door." He called from behind me before his footsteps echoed up the stairs and came to a stop soon after.

I continued toward the bathroom only to find that the door was closed. I heaved a sigh before trying to think of how I was going to open the door without putting having to put Scott down.

Twenty seconds and several choice words later I was in and for too many moments, all I could do was stare.

The bathroom was nothing like I'd expected. I was expecting to open the door and see something that resembled one of those dismal gas station bathrooms you often see in C rated horror movies, what lay before me, however, was nothing short of pristine. White tile covered the floor and popped against the black of the walls and granite counter tops. There was a shower that looked like it belonged on an episode of Cribs and a mirror that spanned a complete wall. To say this bathroom was fit for a king would be the understatement of the century.

After another thirty seconds of adoration, I placed Scott against the shower in a sitting position and headed to find the towels but on my way an idea that was better than a quick wash up popped into my mind.

"ISAAC!" I screamed which may or may not have been a bad idea seeing as we'd just been attacked by an alpha but it was kinda too late for that now if the hurried footsteps were anything to go by.

Isaac appeared in the doorway moments later completely wolfed out and ready to brawl. I could help the smirk that spread across my face. I'm not sure why I hadn't noticed before but Isaac was a really good friend –which made what I was about to ask him all the easier.

"Sorry if I startled you by screaming you name but I wasn't sure where you were in the house and I didn't want to leave Scott unprotected so yelling was the next best thing."

Seeing there was no danger, Isaac's wolf slipped back to the part of him where it rested before shrugging off my apology.

"No worries –Scotts safety comes first. What do ya need?" He said it with a smile and my earlier assessment that Isaac was a better friend than I gave him credit for was fortified.

I matched his smile. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"Name it."

"I was thinking that a quick washing up isn't going to get all the dirt off of me or all of the blood off Scott. So I was gonna run to my and his house, pick up some cloths and bring them back here so we can shower and put on some fresh cloths."

Isaacs smile grew wider.

"Sure thing! Do you want me to like text or call you if he wakes up before you get back?"

I hadn't thought of that.

"That would actually be kinda awesome, Isaac! Good thinking!"

He gave a 'well you know' shrug before suggesting we moved Scott to the living room that was further down the hall.

I agreed -gathering Scott into my arms and following Isaacs lead. Once again I stood gobsmacked at how different the inside of Derek's house looked compared to the outside. I said as much.

"Is Derek like, renovating?" I ask as I sat Scott on a couch that looked like the softest thing in the world.

"Naw, Peter is. He says a Pack is only as strong as where they lay their head." I nodded my head before turning to Isaac fully.

"I won't be gone long. I'm gonna pick up some food on my way back for all of us, after losing that much blood he's gonna be hungry and you look like you could use something to eat."

Just then his stomach all but roared at me and I could suppress the chuckle that escaped my mouth.

"I don't think the Alpha is gonna come back anytime soon and I'm gonna follow the same trail back to my jeep that I took here so he won't know I've left."

I looked down at Scotts resting form and was glad to see the once deep gashes were now little more than angry pink scars.

"But if anything happens while I'm gone, get him out and get him safe. If you can call me do so but if you can't make sure he's safe, understand?"

The conversation turned serious and all he could do was nod.

I smirked before patting him on the shoulder.

"I pegged you wrong, Isaac."

And with that I was headed toward the door.


	7. Chapter 7

I got back to my jeep in record time. Once there, I grabbed Scotts phone from its usual spot stuffed in-between the seat and arm rest and sent Mama McCall a quick text.

"_Hi mom; Lacrosse practice is gonna run late today so I won't be home before you leave. Gonna stay at Stiles' for the weekend so he can help me study for my exams. Have a good shift. Luv you!_

Once I hit send, I tossed the phone into the passenger seat and set off toward home.

It didn't take long for my house to come into view. But, seeing my father's car in the driveway was an unexpected surprise. Usually, he'd be at the station until at least seven but, after everything that'd gone on recently, he wanted there to be more occasions for me to talk to him. Cause, you know, werewolves, kanima and murder were everyday things teenagers went through.

I parked the jeep and headed in hoping he'd be too swamped in his latest case to notice my entrance. He noticed.

"Hey Stiles, come here for a sec."

I swore under my breath before pulling my best nonchalant face and proceeding into the kitchen.

"Yea-

But myself and my sentence stopped short when the smell of grease, starch and tomatoes hit me like a bullet train causing me to stop in my tracks before I'd gotten the swinging door that lead to our kitchen open fully.

"Dad, I better not come into this kitchen and find Pizza or French fries anywhere."

The sound of footsteps echoed on the linoleum floor before the stove was open and shut.

"Okay, it's safe." He called. I walked through the door and rolled my eyes at his half-hearted attempt to conceal what he'd been eating. French fries lay helplessly on the floor, his fingers and mouth were still greasy, and if I wasn't mistaken, there was cheese hanging from my father's bottom lip.

"Yes dad?" I said with a slight chuckle as the piece of cheese that was hanging from his lip started to move independently of him as he walked toward me.

"Nothing really, Stiles; I just wanted to see how you were today is all."

Internally, I was screaming how not okay I was, but if the rather large stack of manila folders and the stressful look on my father's face was anything to go by, he didn't really want to know anyway. So I lied.

"Well, Summer Break is around the corner and with the exception of still having Lacrosse practice even though the season has been over for a while, I'm as dandy as a Daisy. But how are you, Dad? You look more stressed and tired than usual.

I was overly sure that, as a Sheriff, he'd see through my answer and press deeper; a surety that was shot to hell when he picked up the nearest manila folder and looked at it with a sigh.

"It's just this new case I've got….Kind of a conflict of my ethics and my Job description. He ended his sentence with another sigh before patting me on the shoulder and sitting back down.

The topic of a new case in Beacon Hills raised my interest and I decided to try my luck at seeing what it was about before I headed upstairs to grab a few things.

"Anything you wanna talk-

I didn't get my full sentence out before his famous "Stiles you're a teenager, my son and a civilian -no I am not talking about this case with you" face.

I gave an effortless Nevermind before spinning on my heel and heading toward my room. The phone rang as I started to mount the stairs, I heard my dad answer and figured that, if I wanted to leave the house without another round of question, I'd better hurry while dad was still on the phone.

Once there, I wasted no time –grabbing a bag and throwing enough cloths in Scott and I to span three days each.

Not too long after Scott first turned, we both agreed that we'd just clear one whole draw out for one another and keep cloths at the others house; an idea that had come in handy more times than one over the last couple of months.

I grabbed my charger, laptop and the spare money I kept in the old sock at the bottom of my dresser before giving my room one more good look over, deciding that I hadn't forgotten anything and heading back downstairs.

"See ya Dad." I said loudly from the front door, hoping that he was still on the phone and would let me leave without giving me the third degree on details. It was a fools hope to say the least.

"Where are ya off to?" I rolled my eyes and headed back toward the kitchen to explain.

"I've got weight training for lacrosse for a few hours then I'm headed to Scotts so we can get an early start on studying for our exams."

"And those are the only places you'll be?"

I suppressed the impatient growl that itched my throat and answered the question.

"I'm sure we'll go grab food or something I mean, it is Friday. But other than that, we'll just be relaxing at Scotts doing man stuff...-Which reminds me."

I walked to the stove and removed the large Pizza box that no doubt contained at least half a pizza and the remaining fries that hadn't fallen to the floor.

"Men need food, and since you're on a strict healthy diet, I'm going to take this with me. You don't mind, do you?"

He starred at the box with a longing gaze before shaking his head no.

"Didn't think so."

And with a quick cheek kiss and an even quicker "Love you" I bid him good-bye and was gone before any more questions could be asked.

I put the stuff in the back seat before climbing into the driver's seat and starting the engine.

My phone chose that moment to ring. The annoying polyphonic tone echoed off the jeep walls and the need to shut it up became all consuming.

"He's awake." Was all that greeted me when I finally fished my phone out of my pocket. But the simple words brought a smile to my face and I breathed a sigh of complete relief. Scott was okay.

With the though resonating through my brain, I pulled out of the driveway and set a course for the nearest burger joint.

If asked, I'd firmly deny the silent tears that inched their way down my face as I drove to get food. But there, while I was alone, I let the tears fall. Once again, I'd come close to losing one of the most important people in my life. Once again I had to face the question of what I'd do if I lost Scott. And Once again, the fear was dissolved completely in one instant. So I cried tears of pure elation and the only people who'd ever know were me and my Jeep.

Or so I thought.


	8. Chapter 8

Sound was the first thing I noticed.

At first, only slight noises filtered through the buzz of unconsciousness. But, bit by bit, the slight buzzing became distinguishable noises that stabbed at my brain and seemed to echo endlessly through the bare halls of the hale house.

Wait, am I still at Derek's?

No sooner had the thought crossed my mind did the heavy scent of Werewolf, sand, sea and sunshine all but slap me across the face. Along with it came the smell of burnt wood, new wood and…Fresh paint?

"I…s..aac?"

Almost immediately, Isaac was by my side; the smell of sand and sea washed over me, making me feel like I was at the beach. It calmed me. Isaac calmed me.

"Shhh Scott -don't try and move just yet."

I gave a mental chuckle at his suggestion. I wouldn't have moved even if I could. The thought had barely crossed my mind when a more important one invaded my new found consciousness causing me to sit bolt upright, contradicting my former thought completely.

"STILES!"

My mind became frantic and despite my better judgment, so too did my body.

"Where is he? Is he alright? STILES!"

I screamed his name like my life depended on it; hoping upon hope I'd hear his playful voice yelling back. A hope that was crushed as nothing but silence met my desperate call.

My mind raced and my body reacted.

Gathering all the strength I could, I push myself off the couch; or should I say, I tried to push myself off the couch. The second I exerted even slightly too much pressure onto my body, pain flashed white hot through my entire frame and screaming became my preferred way of communication.

Immediately, Isaac was there, gently rubbing the nape of my neck and slowly bringing me into him. When the pain eased and I remembered how to breathe, I tried talking again; this time, without the moving and excruciating pain.

"Where's"

"He went to grab cloths for the two of you and then is getting us all dinner. He'll be back shortly."

To say I was relieved would be the understatement of the century, and now that I knew that my stiles was safe, I could try and remember what the hell happened.

Wait, my Stiles? Instantly my mind reeled at the foreign adjective and it was all I could do not to scream again because of it.

He wasn't just mine, I told myself. He was everyone's; his dads, his other friends, and mine -but even as I tried to rationalize what I'd said, the wolf snarled at the idea of sharing its' alpha with anyone.

Before I could expand on the thought any further, the soft clicking of keys caught my attention and brought me back to earth.

"Who ya texting?" The question was automatic and I instantly felt kind of bad for invading Isaacs privacy; but, if he cared, he didn't show it.

"I told Stiles I'd text him when you woke up; and seeing as you've been staring off into space and kinda drooling I decided I'd text him while the idea was still in my mind."

I drug the back of my hand across my mouth and almost gagged at the amount of drool that was now glistening there.

"GROSS!"

Before I could fully register what I'd said, Isaac was beside himself with laughter. A low growl etched it's way up my throat and the wolf bared it's fangs at the idea of being made fun of.

"What's so funny?"

I asked through clenched teeth. He wiped the tears from his eyes before answering.

"So, you're telling me.. *Chuckle* You can pick up the shit of all types of animals.. *Chuckle chuckle*.. Battle Kanima and Alphas, and are literally covered in dirt, blood and..*Sniff* God knows what, and you're grossed out by drool?"

For too many moments I just started at him; taking in everything he'd just said. Then, we both burst into laughter. Or, he burst into laughter -I kinda chuckled like an injured Hyena which only made us laugh harder.

"So, tell me Scott." He asked once the laughter had died. I looked up to meet his gaze before crooning an eyebrow in curiosity at his pending question.

"How did Stiles become an Alpha?…Wait wait, better yet, how did Stiles become a werewolf?

Memory stirred at his question and I recounted them to him as I saw them.

"So, you're saying that you thought Allison was in the woods behind school and she sent you a text saying for you to meet her there; at night, and you didn't find that even a tad bit suspicious."

There was no hesitation in my answer.

"No!"

The abruptness of it caused him to give pause. It was obvious in his eyes that he was choosing his next question carefully; not wanting to upset me in any way.

After what seemed like eons of eerie silence, he spoke.

"Why'd you go if it seemed like so much of a trap?"

I hadn't expected his question to be so, spot on. I swallowed hard, trying my best to ease the newly formed lump in my throat to little avail.

"Because I was hoping… I paused; taking a deep, steadying breath before continuing.

"Because I was hoping that I'd find her there in the woods. I was hoping she'd tell me she was coming back…I was hoping….I was hoping I'd feel loved again."

My lungs screamed for air and I blew out a breath I hadn't known I was holding. It was the first time I'd ever said that out loud. I hadn't even told Stiles because I didn't want him worrying about me. But now, with it out in the open, all I wanted to do was fade into the couch.

Couch?

"Whoa! When did you guys get a couch?"

I shouted before I could fully stop myself; touching and petting the piece of furniture like it was a well-trained dog.

Through slightly glassy eyes, Isaac chuckled.

"Man, McCall you're sharp as a tack, aren't cha?" I chuckled softly along with him.

"You try being mauled by an alpha and see how observant you are jerkwad."

I went to give him a playful swat when my ears erupted with an all too familiar sound. I smiled instantly as the sound of a bad Cadillac converter made its was off the nearby highway and toward the hale house.

"Well, what's got you so pleased?" Isaac asked, mock jealousy etched onto his face almost too well.

No sooner had his question been posed did a car door slam outside. Seconds passed before the front door to the Hale house opened and the person I felt I'd been waiting years to see walked through it.

"STILES!"

I shouted at the top of my lungs despite the still fading pain.

"SCOTTY!"

He replied with the same gusto as I did. With a bit of help from Isaac, I was up and headed toward him; my heart light and my smile bright. His eyes were like silk and all I wanted to do was lay in them.

But the moment I got to him; the moment his scent capsuled me; the very second that every detail of his face were within my eyesight. I lost it. And for a very brief moment our lips met; opening a world I never wanted to leave.

The moment passed and I pulled back.

"Oops." Was all I could say.

It was the only thing I had a chance to say before the approach of another car sounded in the distance. A car that sount fast

"Derek" We all said together.


	9. Chapter 9

My whole body stilled the moment Scott's lips touched mine.

It was like nothing I'd ever felt before. Like nothing I'd ever dreamed. The very nanosecond our lips touched was the very nanosecond my world changed.

For the very first time, I saw Scott for who he really was. I saw his strengths and his weakness; his love and his fear; his joy and his sorrow. For the very first time, I saw a world that was worth living in; a world that I never wanted to leave. And it had been right in front of me all along.

"Oops." Was all Scott said before his eyes darted to the sound we all heard at the same time.

"Derek" we said together.

Isaac was the first to move; closing the space between the couch and the door in just a few strides, arriving at and opening the door just in time for Derek to stroll in.

"Isaac can you grab my other bag from the-"Sniff…Sniff

"From the, what?"

"Quite, Isaac..."

Derek continued to scent the air, paying Scott and me no mind.

"Isaac, why do I smell another Alpha?" Derek's voice dripped with venom; holding an edge of commend to it that made Isaac flinch when Derek said his name.

Isaac swallowed hard before his eyes moved from Derek's and came to settle on me. Derek's eyes followed Isaacs.

"You're fucking me!" He said utter disbelief the only emotion etched on Derek's face; which was totally surprising seeing as I was quite sure anger was the only emotion Derek had.

He walked over to where Scott and I stood before taking a whiff in my direction

Seeing that as my queue, I moved my hands up to waist height, started wiggling my fingers and gave a hearty "tada." That had Scott chuckling at my side and Isaac fighting giggles.

You have GOT to be fucking me!" Derek said again before rolling his eyes and heading out the door.

Scott chuckled.

"Well he took that loads better than I-

But before Scott could finish his sentence a massive tree trunk soared past the window in the living room before smashing into something with thunderous consequence.

"Or not." Isaac chimed in before the three of us fell into silent giggles at Derek's expense.

"I can hear you laughing." Derek roared from outside, making us laugh harder.

After another 30 seconds of destruction, Derek walked back in looking slightly calmer than he had when he'd walked out.

"Anyone care to explain how this happened." He gestured toward me and if I wasn't so certain he'd fly off the handle, I would have struck a pose.

I did decide to be a smartass instead.

"Well, when a man and a woman love one another, they celebrate that love by-

"You KNOW what I mean Stiles!"

I smiled. "OH, you mean how I became so damn good looking?"

His eyes flashed red. "STILES!" He all but roared and it was all I could do not to burst into laughter right then.

"Oh, you mean how I became an alpha? Why didn't you just say so?"

His eyes narrowed into slits and he growled a warning that I ignored. Instead, I delved into the events that lead to my turning, making sure to leave the bit about my possible lineage out.

"So, was the Alpha that turned Stiles the same Alpha that attacked Scott?"

"No" Scott retorted, his words sure and unwavering.

Derek paced around the smallish, newly remodeled living room; his eyebrows knit together in deep thought. The rest of us tucked into our burgers in silence, each of us in our own land of thought.

Usually, my mind was all over the place; thinking about a hundred different things at once. But tonight, even despite the shit storm that was on the horizon, my thoughts were solitary. And the only thing that I could think about was sitting right beside me, eating a burger and looking almost like he hadn't a care in the world at the moment.

I stole a glance at him and all but swooned at how stunning he really was and for too many seconds I could only stare.

There was so much about Scott that I admired; so much about him that I myself strived to be. From his undying loyalty and bravery to his extremely sweet and kind nature, Scott was everything a parent would want in a son; everything a guy could ever ask for in a best friend. And everything I'd ever longed for in a lover.

And that was where fear erupted.

What if the kiss really had been an accident? What if I was looking into things that weren't really there?

Scarier still, what if the kiss wasn't an accident? What if everything that I was feeling right now was real? What if I was falling in love with my best friend?

"Stiles!"

I jumped at the sound of my name and looked around to see Isaac, Scott and Derek staring at me.

"You alright there, buddy?" Scott chimed in from beside me before giving a charming half smile that had me melting from the inside, out.

I shook my head in an attempt to dislodge the thoughts that'd ensnared me, to no avail.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just lost in thought."

I kept my voice as causal as I could, even returning Scotts half smile before picking up a few fries and shoving them into my mouth. But, even as I looked down, I could feel Scotts eyes on me; searching and inquisitive.

"So." Isaac said after another long pause. "What are we going to do?"

At that, Derek stopped pacing.

"We have to leave for a while. If the alpha pack knows where I live, there's no doubt in my mind they know where we all live."

"So, are we thinking hotel?" Scott asked.

Derek shook his head.

"No, too easily traced."

And with that, silence loomed once again.

Seconds passed slowly. After about five minutes, Derek left the living room. Five minutes later, Isaacs's phone rang and he excused himself to answer it, leaving me and Scott in the smallish living room alone.

Scott was the first to break the silence between us.

"I'm sorry!"

To say I hadn't been expecting an apology was the understatement of the century and the suddenness of it had me turning in my seat to face my best friend only to see worry and concern plastered onto his face.

"Why are you sorry, Scott?"

I tried to look into his eyes as I talked, but the more I tried, the lower his head became until finally I grabbed his chin and gently lifted his head so that I could look him in the eye. I instantly regretted the decision when I saw the tears streaming down his face.

"Scott, what's wrong?" Distress was evident in my voice as every fiber of my being burned to protect what was mine from a force I could not see.

"It's just I-

His voice cracked with the emotions he was trying and failing to keep in and all I could do was stare on helplessly as he suffered.

"What is it Scott, please tell me!"

He shook his head before casting it into his hands and finally letting the flood gates open.

Instinct took over causing me to grab him and pull him into me. Once he was within my embrace, the sobs took over and for too many minutes, all I did was hold him.

And that's when it dawned on me.

"I know why you're sorry Scott."

The last word was barely out of my mouth when his head snapped up and a look of pure horror spread across his face.

"You. You do?"

I nodded.

"Yeah, and it's okay buddy." I said before I leaned in

"I'm scared too."

And with that I closed the distance between us until my lips were on his.

This kiss wasn't like the first. It was different. It was better.

With each passing second, I felt closer to Scott. With every intake of air, his scent became a permanent part of me. With every exhale, I stopped being me and started being us. Every time I touched him, electricity erupted between us like a bolt of lightning. Every moment was consumed with the need to show him how much I love him. Not just as a friend, but as an alpha; as a mate.

I wasn't sure how long we'd been kissing, but I knew that it would never be enough. I knew that no matter what, I never wanted to be without him. Even thinking about being away from him made my soul ache.

After what seemed like eons, I finally pulled away, earning a groan of resentment from Scott.

"Why'd you stop?"

I smirked.

"Because I want to be sure that this is what you want; that I am who you want.

Scott grabbed my hands.

"That kiss was unlike anything I've ever experience. Kissing you was like being struck by lightning. I could feel you becoming a part of me like…like-

"Like our souls were dancing?"

"YES! Like, in the moment our lips met I realized there was no one in the world that has always been there for me. No one who is so willing to sacrifice all they are for me; no one else who would readily give their life for me…Well with the exception of my mom, but you know what I mean."

I nodded.

He looked me in the eye then and I could do nothing else but hold his gaze.

"I know this is going to sound really cheesy but, kissing you changed my world. Made everything worth fighting for. It made me realize that I can't imagine my life without you and it sucks that it took me so long to realize that the thing my soul has been searching for has been right in front of me the whole time. You complete me, Stiles."

His last words shocked me.

"Oh my God." And then it was my turn to cry.

"Stiles, what's wrong."

I shook my head.

"There isn't anything wrong."

Confusion etched itself onto Scott's face.

"Then why are you crying?"

I smiled.

"Because I love you!"

And with that I was up, grabbing Scott by the hand and pulling him toward and out of the door and into the surrounding woods.

"Stiles, why are we-

"Wait here."

I ran toward my jeep as fast as my legs would take me before reaching into the window grabbing the small, leather bound book with the words "Le Loup Garou" on the front. Then, I ran back to where I'd left Scott.

"Do you love me, Scott?"

Without hesitation, he answered.

"With every cell in my body."

I smiled.

"I love you more than I love myself." I said in a matter of fact tone.

"That's why I have this. There's a passage in here that talks about soul bonds."

I leafed through the pages until I found the one I was talking about and read it out loud.

"When a wolf finds their destined mate, they can swear their love to one another and be forever bound to one another in mind, body and spirit. Some call them soul mates, others call them single spirits, but one thing remains true; those who embark on the path of a soul bond with forever be bound in love until the day their life force ends and even then, their souls are said to meet again in the life beyond-

"Let's do it!" Scott's voice caught me off guard causing my head to snap up in surprise.

"Are you sure!"

He smiled before drawing my hands into his.

"I've never been surer of anything!"

I couldn't contain the smile that spread across my lips.

"Okay, place your hand on my heart."

He did as I directed. I did the same.

"Now look at this and read every other line."

He nodded.

I took a deep breath before starting.

"May the words of the loved be heard now?"

"May they echo from tree to tree"

"That I willingly give you my heart"

"And lay my soul for you to see."

"Let no creature come between"

"The thing the moon has blessed"

"From this day forward I give you my best"

"Until the day our bodies be laid to rest"

The moment the last sentence was uttered, the air charged tenfold. Wind swirled, and for a split second, I swore we were one.

And then it dissipated.

"Is that it?" I thought to myself.

"I guess, Scott responded out loud."

"You guess what?"

"That that's it."

My hands flew to my mouth."

"Scott, you can hear what I'm thinking!"

Instantly Scott jumped.

"HOLY SHIT!" He all but screamed!

I opened my mouth to agree only to have my words stopped in their tracks upon hearing Isaac scream our names.

"SCOTT, STILES!"

Wasting no time, we darted in the direction that Isaacs voice had come from, ending up on the other side of the hale house. The scent of blood invaded my nose the moment we rounded the corner. And once we were fully around the corner, I saw why.

There, on the side of the house was a triskelion drawn in blood. And there, on the ground was the source of the blood.

"DANNY!"


	10. Update

Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a while but never fear, there is an update coming soon! With the arrival of the new season, I've wanted to hold off to see if the season could bring about some new inspiration, and it has. So PLEASE bare with me. I have not given up on this fic and the best is yet to come!

Thanks

-Mike


End file.
